When Trouble Comes to Hazzard Again
by nicolelylewis
Summary: Sequel to “When Trouble Comes to Hazzard”. Floyd Cummings comes back for revenge, and kidnaps one of the Duke boys! Kidnapping, torture, and someone dies! COMPLETE!
1. Reunion

**When Trouble Comes to Hazzard…Again**

**Summary: Sequel to **_**"When Trouble Comes to Hazzard"**_**. Floyd Cummings comes back for revenge, and kidnaps one of the Duke boys! Kidnapping, torture, and someone dies!**

Chapter 1: Reunion

It was a beautiful day in Hazzard County; a perfect day to have a Hazzard Reunion. See, ten years ago, some people of Hazzard left to start a new life. Bo and Luke got off their probation, and now, Bo's in the NASCAR Pro-Circuit, and Luke's part of the smoke jumping team with the U.S Forestry Service; Daisy went to Duke University to get her PhD in ecology; Cooter got all cleaned up, and became a senator in D.C; Enos went back to LA, and joined the LAPD; Boss died not very long ago (God rest his soul), and gave everything he had to Rosco, which makes Rosco the new County Commissioner of Hazzard, but he's also still Sheriff; Cletus became the new deputy since Enos left, and he's also the dog handler, taking care of Rosco's new dog, Flash II; and finally Jesse…he stayed on the farm, taking care of it when his "kids" left, and he was really excited to see everyone after ten long years.

It was the start of the beautiful afternoon when Cooter was the first to show up on the farm. He got out of his truck when Jesse came outside. "Cooter! Ain't you a sight for sore eyes!" Jesse said, laughing and smiling.

"Hey, Uncle Jesse!" Cooter said, smiling and hugging Jesse. "Is anyone else here?" he asked when they parted.

"Nope, you're the first one. Right on time too! I was just making my famous graded bisque!" answered Jesse. They were going to go inside when they heard a motorcycle coming towards them. The motorcycle stopped, and a young woman took off her helmet. "Hey there, Daisy girl!" greeted her uncle.

"Hi, Uncle Jesse! Hey Cooter!" Daisy said, getting off her motorcycle, and giving the two men a hug. "Look at you Cooter, all dressed up, and elected to Congress!" she said to her friend. They were going to converse more when a fire truck pulled up. A young man climbed down from the truck, waved goodbye to his friends, and ran towards his family. "Luke!" Daisy yelled as he ran towards her, and hugged her.

"Hey guys!" Luke greeted, hugging his uncle and Cooter. After a while, Jesse went back inside to finish cooking the meal, and the rest stayed outside, waiting for Bo to arrive. But they have no idea that the next time they see him, it'll be a crappy reunion.

**DOHDOHDOHDOHDOH**

Bo Duke was on his way to Hazzard when he got a flat tire. "Dang it!" he yelled, frustrated as he pulled over. He slid out of the window, and went to check on the tire. "Just my luck!" he said. "Right when I enter Hazzard, I get a flat tire!" He got up, and went to the trunk to get the supplies he needed to change the tire. But before he could even put his hand in the trunk, someone came up from behind, slid their arm around Bo's neck, and firmly placed their other hand over Bo's mouth. Bo struggled to get free, but the man was two strong…and the more he struggled, the tighter the hold around his neck got.

The man behind Bo started to laugh; a laugh so evil, it could put Jack the Ripper to shame. "I got stronger since the last time you saw me, when you and your cousin had me arrested!" the man yelled, tightening his hold around Bo's neck. Bo stopped struggling when he recognized the voice. "That's right," he said, in a sing-song voice, "it's me, Floyd Cummings," he continued, slowly. He leaned in closer, and whispered in Bo's ear. "I haven't forgotten about what you two did to me and Ben. You think you went through hell before? Well, you've never been to jail. Now that's hell." He stopped speaking for a few minutes, and smiled. "Well, now I have ten years of hell and torture I can put you through…and it's all thanks to you and your cousin!" Bo's eyes widened in fear when he told him that, and he kept on struggling to get free. Floyd, however, kept on smiling, and tightening his hold until Bo fell limp. After he was sure that Bo was unconscious, and still alive, he dragged him behind some bushes where his car was. Then, opening the trunk, he carelessly dumped Bo's limp form into the trunk, and slammed the lid. He wiped his hands on his jeans, looked around, quickly got in his car, and sped away.


	2. Figuring Things Out

Chapter 2: Figuring Things Out

I'd been an hour since everyone came to the farm, and no one had seen Bo. Luke kept on looking at the clock, and out the window every so often, and Jesse could tell her was nervous. "Where's Bo? He should be here by now," Luke said, looking out the window with his hand on the window sill.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon Luke. He probably got a flat tire?" suggested Daisy.

Luke shook his head. "No," he said, turning towards everyone. "We all know he'd be here by now, even if he did stop to change a flat tire." He looked down for a few minutes, and looked back up. "Hey Cooter, is the General still in your barn?" asked Luke, mentioning the 1968 Dodge Charger that he and Bo shared.

Cooter thought about it for a few seconds. "I'm pretty sure. It should still be in there," he answered. Luke nodded his head, and motioned for Cooter to follow him.

"Where you goin' Luke?" Jesse asked his oldest nephew.

"Cooter and I are gonna go get the General, then I'm gonna go look for Bo," Luke answered. They walked outside, and to Cooter's truck with Jesse and Daisy following him.

"What if you're over-reactin' Luke? What if he hasn't left Atlanta yet, or barely did?" Daisy asked her cousin.

Luke shook his head again. "No. He called me, and told me that he was on his way…and I was already in Hazzard by then!" he said, looking at his uncle and cousin.

"Okay, Luke, so this is serious. I guess, Daisy and me can go talk to Boss Rosco—" Jesse started to say.

"What?!" asked a shocked Daisy, Luke, and Cooter. "Boss Rosco?!"

Jesse looked at them. "Well, yeah. Since J.D. died, Rosco inherited everythin' he owned," he explained.

"Let's get goin' Cooter," Luke told his friend as he was getting in the truck. Cooter got behind the wheel, started the truck, and drove off to his barn. Meanwhile, Jesse and Daisy went to Jesse's truck, and drove towards the small town, to tell Rosco about their suspicions.

**DOHDOHDOHDOHDOH**

30 minutes later, Cooter and Luke pulled up to Cooter's barn, and got out of the truck. They walked towards the huge double doors of the barn, and opened them. Luke gave a sly smile to what he saw. Right in the middle was the good ol' General Lee with dust covering the beauty of the red-orange paint. "I almost forgot how beautiful this car was!" Luke said, as he and Cooter walked up to it.

"Luke, I don't think this car will be able to run. I mean, it's been in here for ten years," Cooter told his friend, looking at the General up and down.

"Well, it's gonna have to run," Luke said, climbing in the General through the window. He got behind the wheel, and started the car. The first time he tried, the engine gave a coughing sound. The second time he tried, it again gave a coughing sound. Cooter went over to the front, and popped the hood.

"Here's the problem! There's hay in the engine!" Cooter yelled to Luke, throwing the hay out. After Cooter was sure that there was no more hay, he closed the hood. Luke crossed his fingers, and started the car for the third time, and he was happy when it started! Cooter leaned down towards the window. "Remember Luke, this car ain't the same as it was ten years ago, so no jumpin' over things," he reminded Luke.

"I know, I know," Luke said. "Listen, why don't we split up? You go one way, and I'll go the other," he suggested.

Cooter nodded his head. "Sure, call me if you find anythin'!" he said, straightening up, and going to his truck. Luke sped away, going north, and Cooter sped off, going east.

**DOHDOHDOHDOHDOH**

Minutes had past when Luke was getting close to the _'Leaving Hazzard/Entering Atlanta'_ sign. It wasn't until he turned the next corner that he saw Bo's car on the side of the road. He parked parallel to it on the other side of the road. He saw that one of the back tires was flat, and that the trunk was open. "Crazy C, you there? Come back," Luke said into the CB.

"Yeah, I'm here. Did you find anythin'?" Cooter asked.

"Yeah, I found his car. Why don't you come over here? I'm at the Hazzard/Atlanta border line."

"Alright Lucas Ducas. I'm on my way!"

Luke put the CB back, and slid out of the General. He looked around, and walked over to the racecar. "Bo?" he called out. When there was no answer, he called again, but louder. "Bo?!" Luke looked through the window, and saw it was empty besides some of Bo's stuff inside. He straightened up, and let out his breath. Then, he went over to the trunk, and noticed that nothing seemed to be misplaced. It wasn't until Cooter showed up a few minutes later, that something on the ground caught his eyes. "Hey Cooter, come here!" he yelled to his friend. "I think I found somethin'," he continued, squatting down.

Cooter ran over to where he was, and squatted down. "What is it?" he asked.

Luke pointed to the ground where it was disturbed. "Look here. It looks like…scuff marks," he stated.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Cooter. "And look," he said, pointing to a different direction. "It leads to drag marks."

Luke nodded his head. "Like someone bein' dragged ----" he said, following the marks, "---- behind the bushes." He stood up, and went over to the bushes. "I don't see anythin' but tire marks. And the drag marks ---- they stop here," he said, standing where they stopped at.

"Well, I guess there's good news, and bad news," stated Cooter. Luke looked at him questionably. "The good news is, there's no, well, blood, and the bad news is----"

"Someone kidnapped Bo," Luke said, finishing Cooter's thoughts. "This is just great!"said a frustrated Luke.

"Maybe we should go into town, and tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy 'bout this," suggested Cooter.

Luke nodded his head. "Yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Let's go." He and Cooter went back to their cars, and left the scene.

**DOHDOHDOHDOHDOH**

When they got to town, they got out of their cars, and saw that Jesse and Daisy were arguing with Rosco and Cletus. "Listen! We don't believe you 'cause you Dukes always lie!" yelled Rosco.

"Listen here Rosco! You both know that us Dukes don't lie, so why would we start now, especially with somethin' like this?!" said a frustrated Jesse. "Here comes Luke and Cooter! They'll convince you!"

Rosco and Cletus turned around, and saw Luke and Cooter running towards them. "Oh, no!" whined Rosco.

"Uncle Jesse!" Luke yelled as they neared the group.

"Hi Luke! Hey Cooter!" Cletus said, smiling.

Rosco smacked him on the arm. "Don't talk to them, you dipstick!"

When Jesse saw the look on their faces, he got worried. "What's wrong Luke?" he asked.

"We think Bo's been kidnapped."

"What?!" said Jesse and Daisy. "Are you sure?" Daisy asked them.

Cooter was about to answer when Rosco spoke up. "Of course not 'cause it's a lie! That's just horrible, you Dukes makin' up lies like this, especially about your own kin…"

"Rosco!" Luke yelled at the rambling sheriff. "I ain't lyin'! We got proof, and I think we know what happened!"

So Luke and Cooter both explained how they found the car, the marks, and the tire tracks. "Oh, pish-posh! You two probably made that whole thing up!" said a disbelieving Rosco.

Luke was going to say something, when a car pulled up in front of them. The driver got out, and walked towards them. "Hey ya'll!" he greeted, smiling. When no one answered, he looked around. "Did I do somethin' wrong?" he asked.

Daisy walked over to him. "Of course not Enos! How you been, sweetie?" she asked.

"I've been good. But I'm guessin' somethin' happened?"

"Yeah there has," Jesse said, speaking up. "We think Bo's been kidnapped."

"Yeah, and Rosco won't believe us, even though Cooter and I both saw the evidence," Luke said, pointing towards Rosco.

"That's 'cause it's a lie, and you know it!" yelled Rosco.

While Rosco, Cletus, the Dukes, and Cooter were arguing, Enos had zoned out. It wasn't 'till a few minutes that he came back to reality. "Uh-oh," he said.

Luke had stopped arguing when he heard Enos. "Enos? What's wrong?" he asked his friend.

Enos looked at Luke. "Uh. I think I might know who kidnapped Bo. I was in Atlanta for a few weeks this month, and while I was there, someone escaped from the Atlanta jail," he explained.

"Who?" asked Cooter and the Dukes.

"It was Floyd Cummings," he said, slowly.

"What?!" everyone said besides Luke. "See Rosco? We are tellin' the truth!" said Cooter.

Jesse looked at his oldest nephew who was staring out into space. "Luke? You okay?" he asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, looking down. "Listen, we gotta find Bo fast before Floyd does who-knows-what to him. Rosco, Cletus, I don't care if you believe us or not, but I'm not gonna stand 'round, doin' nothin'!" he said, running to the General. "I'm gonna find him even if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled, driving off.

* * *

**Please review!!!!! Hope you're enjoying it so far!!!!!**


	3. The Torture Begins

**A/N: thanks to all who's reading and reviewing!!!!! it means a lot!!!!! hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Torture Begins

A couple hours later, Bo was staring to wake up. He tried to lift his hands up, but realized he couldn't. "Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake." Bo looked up, and saw Floyd leaning against the wall across the room. "It's about time," he said, standing up. "I thought I was gonna start without you. Look familiar?" he asked about the way Bo was tied up. Bo looked down, and saw that he was tied up in the exact way that he was ten years ago when Floyd and Ben kidnapped him and Luke, except his forearms were facing up.

"I thought you were supposed to be in jail," Bo said, looking up again.

"Ever heard of 'escaping'?" Floyd answered, smiling.

Bo looked around. "What? No Ben?"

Floyd grinned and looked down. "Unfortunately, he died in prison about five years ago. You see, he wasn't strong enough like I was. Which is another reason why I'm doing this. Ben died, and I went through hell. When you die, your cousin will go through hell, just like I did…maybe even worse."

"Luke will find me. You keep on messin' with the wrong people, Floyd."

"Yeah, right." Floyd walked behind Bo, and put a gag around his mouth. Then, he leaned down, and whispered in his ear. "I'm sooo scared," he said sarcastically, smiling. He walked back to the front of Bo, and stood there. "You know what? I think I'm gonna wait on the torture till…tomorrow. Then, you'll be in hell," he said, laughing, and walking out of the room. Once the door was closed, Bo did his best to break free, but it seemed like whenever he struggled, the ropes got tighter. After a few minutes, it was getting hard for him to breathe, so he stopped. He just sat there, waiting for the next day to arrive, and praying that someone would find him before it was too late.

**DOHDOHDOHDOHDOH**

When tomorrow came, Floyd walked into the room, and saw Bo sleeping in the chair. He gave out a frustrated sigh, and walked over to him. "Wake up!" he yelled, slapping Bo across the face. Bo immediately woke up, blinked his eyes a few times, and glared up at Floyd. Floyd looked down at Bo's wrists, and saw blood around the ropes. "Looks like somebody tried to escape," he said, smiling. "Lot good that did, huh?" he continued, wiggling Bo's hand. Bo groaned in pain from the burn that followed. "You know how I'm gonna start the torture? With this," he said, bringing out a medium sized knife from behind his back. Bo looked at the knife, then at Floyd.

"Now you're probably wondering why your forearms are facing up." Bo thought for a minute, and looked at Floyd in horror. He started to shake his head no. "Oh, yes," Floyd answered wickedly. He went up to Bo, and placed the tip of the knife at the end of his forearm. Then, he pushed down on the knife, causing it to break through the skin. Bo clenched his hand into a fist. He looked up at Floyd, and groaned in agonizing pain when Floyd drug the knife across his forearm. Bo braced himself for more pain when Floyd drug the knife up. Then, he took the knife out, and did the same thing to Bo's other forearm. When he was done, Floyd straightened up, and looked down at his captive. Bo was looking down, and was breathing rapidly. Floyd bent down, and using the bloody tip of the knife, forced Bo to look at him. "That pain you just experienced, is going to be the least pain you'll endure while you're here." Bo's eyes widened in shock. "I hope you're ready for the worst days of your life. I know I am," Floyd continued, smiling, and letting Bo's head drop when he let go. Then, he turned around, and walked out.

**DOHDOHDOHDOHDOH**

For the rest of the day, Floyd was torturing Bo, either by scratching him with the knife, hitting and punching him with his fist, foot, and a baseball bat, and even rubbing salt on fresh wounds. By the end of the day, Bo just wanted to die so the pain would stop. "You know, I've been thinking. Since I was in jail for ten years, I should keep you for ten days…or until you die," Floyd said, inspecting his knife. "I think I might do that." Bo watched as he got up, and left, locking the door behind him.

When he was gone, Bo hung his head. 'Luke, please. Please find me, please. I can't go another day of this, let alone ten. If someone doesn't find me, then I know I'm gonna die,' he thought, crying. 'Please don't let me die. I wanna see everyone before I die, please…please.'

**DOHDOHDOHDOHDOH**

Back in town, Luke had spent the whole day trying to find his cousin, but had no luck. He even kept on having flashbacks to ten years ago when Floyd and Ben kidnapped him and Bo; flashbacks and memories he thought were long gone when he last had them a few months after the Cummings were sent to jail. It was just getting dark out when Luke came back to the farm. When he went inside, he was greeted with Daisy sitting at the table, and Jesse pacing the floor. "No luck. Can't find 'em anywhere," he told them when they looked up.

"What are we gonna do? Who knows where he's hidin' Bo," said a worried Daisy.

Luke sat down next to her, and shrugged his shoulders. "I looked everywhere. Who knows if they're still in Hazzard, let alone Georgia," he told them. "But I ain't givin' up."

"Well listen, we can search some more tomorrow. Now, it's too dark and late to be searchin'. So, we're all gonna go to bed, and start fresh in the mornin'," said Jesse. Daisy and Luke nodded their heads, and went off to bed, 'cause, you just can't say 'no' to Uncle Jesse.


	4. The Confession

Chapter 4: Confession

It'd been a few days with no luck on finding Bo. It took them a while, but Rosco and Cletus believed them, and started to look too. Even though Luke barely slept, he still had nightmares and flashbacks, and he still kept them from his family like he did ten years ago; they last thing they needed was for them to worry about him too. He had also faced his fears, and went to the same house that Floyd and Ben held them in, but they weren't there either. Luke had gotten back in the General when he had another flashback. He put his hands over his eyes, but it didn't help. It wasn't till a few seconds later that it stopped, and he slowly put his hands down on the stirring wheel, breathing in and out. He rested his head against the seat, and prayed silently that his cousin would be found safe and sound, and very soon too. Luke started the engine, and slowly drove back to the farm, thinking of all the possible locations that his cousin could be, that they haven't checked yet. When he got back home, he slid out of the General, and went inside.

"Any luck?" asked Jesse. He frowned when Luke shook his head, and sat down at the table, not looking at either Jesse or Daisy. They looked at each other, then back at Luke. "Luke? I know your worried 'bout your cousin, and so are we, but…we're gettin' worried 'bout you too," confessed Jesse.

Luke looked up at him. "I'm fine Uncle Jesse," he lied.

Daisy shook her head. "No you ain't," she said. Luke looked down again. "We can see Luke. You're out 24/7 lookin' for Bo, which means you ain't sleepin' or eatin'. We just want to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine," repeated Luke. "I need to find----" he started to say, standing up from the table.

"Lucas Kevin Duke, you sit down," ordered Jesse, interrupting his nephew. Luke did what he was told, and slowly sat down. "Now, you ain't goin' nowhere till you tell us what's wrong," he said. Luke opened his mouth to say something, but Jesse interrupted him again. "And don't say your fine, 'cause you ain't. We've seen you like this 'fore. We didn't like it then, and we don't like it now," Jesse said.

Luke was getting angry. He wanted to look for his cousin, but he didn't want to tell his family the truth. He took in a deep breath. "Please Uncle Jesse, don't make me say it," he said, his eyes closed.

"Say what?" asked Daisy.

"What I'm feelin'. I don't want you worrying 'bout me too," confessed Luke, his eyes still closed.

Jesse placed a hand on his nephew's. Luke looked at him. "We were worried 'bout you ten years ago, along with Bo. We all know that you don't show or tell what you're feelin', Luke, but we want to help. We're family," he said, smiling.

Luke ran his free hand through his hair. "I'm----I'm just worried 'bout what Floyd's gonna do to Bo. I know I promised him, but, I still feel a little guilty 'bout what happened to us. I mean----I could have died, and Bo----he almost died. I----I still have nightmares 'bout that, and now, the ones I thought were buried are comin' back to haunt me." Luke looked at his cousin and uncle, then looked down.

"Luke, we all have our nightmares and gilts, but what happened to you and Bo, is not your fault," Daisy told him.

"Daisy's right, Luke. Yeah, you're the oldest, but promisin' to protect, and watch out for your cousins, is a big burden to carry. You just got to realize that, they're old enough to watch out for themselves, but you still can every now and then," said Jesse.

Luke looked up at them again. "I know, but, Floyd's been in prison for ten years. I mean, who knows what he's got up his sleeve. I just----don't know where he's hidin'."

Jesse got up. "Well, let's look then. Daisy, you look in Plastid County, Luke, you look in Chickasaw County, and I'll look here, just in case," he said, walking out the door.

Luke and Daisy followed, got in their cars, and drove off.

**DOHDOHDOHDOHDOH**

Back at the house, Bo was still hanging on, but barely. It'd been seven days since Floyd kidnapped Bo, and he was ready to die on day three; but he wasn't giving up hope that his family would find him. "Why don't you give up?" Floyd would always ask him. "They'll never think about looking here." Whatever he would say, Bo would ignore it; but there was something inside of him that was telling him to give up, to just sit back and let Floyd kill him, that his family would never find him…

* * *

**A/N: just for heads up....there's one more chapter to go. I know, it's short, but that's all I could do....sorry, but I hope you still like it!!!**


	5. The Finale and Death

**A/N: well, here's the last chapter....I really hope you enjoy it, and I want to everyone who's been reading and reviewing!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Finale…and Death

The next three days, Luke went back and forth from Hazzard to Chickasaw. Every now and then, he would run into Sheriff Ed Little Jr, "Big Ed" Little's son; and he was just like his daddy. Luke didn't know why, but he had a strong feeling to stay in Chickasaw, and keep on looking.

After checking another disserted house, and coming up empty, he got in the General, and let out a sigh. "Come on, Bo. Where are you? Please, just give me a sign," he said to the sky.

**DOHDOHDOHDOHDOH**

'Luke, please. I can't hold on anymore,' Bo thought as Floyd came up to him.

"Well, plowboy, it's day ten. I'm surprised you made it this far," he said, smiling. He ripped off Bo's gag, and threw it to the ground. Bo wanted to say something, but his dry mouth stopped him from doing so. "What? Have nothing to say?" Floyd asked. He looked around and said, "See? I told you. It's been ten days, and nothing. No Luke coming to the rescue." He untied Bo's arms and body, and forced him up from the chair, with Bo yelling out in pain. "Now you're gonna die! And no one will be able to save you," he said in Bo's ear. He threw him to the ground, and Bo yelled out in pain again. Floyd took out his gun, and aimed it at Bo's head. "This time, I'm gonna make sure you die!"

Floyd cocked the gun, and was about to pull the trigger, when someone busted the door in, and tackled him to the floor! Bo didn't realize who it was until he saw the face. "Luke!" he managed to say before the darkness consumed him. Luke didn't know exactly how he got there. The last thing he remembered was being at the abandon house, praying for a sing to find his cousin. He had been wrestling with Floyd when he heard his cousin yell out his name. He looked over just in time to see Bo pass out. That was all Floyd needed to punch Luke in the face, and throw him off of him.

Luke rolled to the floor, and sprang up. He stopped in the tracks when he saw Floyd holding a knife to his cousin's throat. "Hello Luke. It's nice of you to join us," Floyd said.

"Let him go," was all Luke had to say. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Floyd's gun laying on the floor, a few feet away.

Floyd shook his head. "Sorry plowboy. I let you guys live last time, and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." He looked down, tilted Bo's head back, and was getting ready to slit his throat. Meanwhile, Luke didn't waste any time. Once Floyd had looked away, Luke had tumbled to where the gun was. He quickly grabbed the gun, rolled over, and pulled the trigger. Both Floyd and Bo fell to the ground. Luke stayed on the floor, breathing rapidly, waiting for someone to move. When no one did, he slowly stood up, gun still in hand, and walked over to the two people on the ground.

He looked over at Floyd, and felt for a pulse. When he didn't find one, a big weight lifted off of his shoulders, and he dropped the gun. Then, he went over to his cousin, who was barely breathing. "Bo?" he said. There was no response, and Luke was getting worried. When he saw what Floyd had done to him, he was glad that he was dead, and he cursed himself for not being there for him. "Bo, come one. You're not gonna do this to me again cuz," he told him.

He debated whether to call for an ambulance, and wait for them, or to just take Bo there himself. He decided that he didn't want to wait, so he carefully picked up Bo, and carried him to the General. Getting him inside, on the other hand, was a different, and difficult, story; but he managed to do it. After Bo was secured, Luke slid into the driver's seat, and raced towards the nearest hospital.

**DOHDOHDOHDOHDOH**

An hour later, the Dukes and Cooter were waiting in the waiting room. Luke had called his family, who called Cooter, when he had arrived there. Now, he was sitting in a chair, holding his head in his hands. Jesse had placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay," he said, softly. "Bo's strong. He's gonna make it, just like last time," he continued; not just to Luke, but to everyone…including himself.

It'd been a few more minutes before the doctor walked in. "Bo Duke's family?" he called, looking at his clipboard.

Cooter and the Dukes stood up. "That's us," said Jesse.

"My name's Dr. Carver," he introduced, shaking Jesse's hand. "I gotta say, your nephew is a fighter. I took a few x-rays, and it looks like a few of his ribs were broken. He also has multiple cuts and bruises, and he will have scars on his forearms. Luckily, you got him here just in time before he lost a lot of blood or before any of his wounds got infected," he told Luke.

Luke nodded. "So, he's gonna be okay?" he asked the doctor. He held in his breath for the answer.

"He's gonna be fine," Dr. Carver said, smiling. The group, mainly Luke, let out the air they held in. "But, he will be sore for a few weeks, and he will have to wear bandages too. I called the doctor over in Hazzard, and I told him everything. So, you're gonna have to take Bo to him for checkups every once in a while," he told Jesse.

"Yes, sir, we will," Daisy said, speaking up since she got there.

"Can we see him?" asked Cooter and Luke.

Dr. Carver nodded his head. "Sure, but I gave him some painkillers, so he is sleeping," he warned them. They all nodded their heads, and he showed them to Bo's room. Ironically enough, his room was Bo's lucky number, 24. Dr. Carver left when the group thanked him. They all quietly went into the room, and sat down in the chairs without disturbing anything.

**DOHDOHDOHDOHDOH**

It was a few hours until Bo started to wake up. "Bo?" asked Luke. Bo's baby blue eyes fluttered open when he recognized the voice that said his name.

"Luke?" came a weak reply.

"Hey cuz," Luke said, smiling. "How ya feelin'?" he asked.

Bo groaned. "Sore," he said. "Where is everyone?" he asked, when he noticed no one else was in the room.

"They went to get coffee. They'll be back soon." It was silent for a few minutes. "We haven't seen each other in years, and this is where we meet," Luke finally said.

Bo smirked. "Yeah, I've missed you cuz," he said.

Luke smiled. "I've missed you too," he replied, standing up, and giving Bo a gentle hug.

The door opened when they parted, and Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter walked in with coffee. "Bo!" they said, happy.

"Hey, ya'll," Bo said, giving each of them a hug. It wasn't long before they all started talking about what they've been up to since they had left Hazzard.

**DOHDOHDOHDOHDOH**

A few weeks later, Bo was finally able to go home, and he was still sore and exhausted. He was ordered by EVERYONE to get some bed rest, so that's what he did; not because he was ordered to, but because he wanted it.

That night, Luke quietly walked into the room, so he wouldn't wake up Bo. "Hey," came a whisper. It didn't work. Luke looked over to the other bed.

"Hey," he said, walking to his bed, and sitting down. "I thought you were asleep."

Bo turned over, and clicked the lamp on. "I was, but I woke up a couple hours ago," he confessed. Luke chuckled, and it was silent. "You know," Bo said, "you never did tell me what happened to Floyd."

Luke looked up at his cousin. "He's uh…he's dead," he said softly.

Bo stared at him. "You didn't," he whispered, shocked.

Luke sighed. "Bo, I had to. If I didn't have done something, then you would be dead. I just----couldn't go through everythin' again," he told him, looking down.

"Well, what did happen?" Bo asked him.

"After you, passed out, Floyd punched me off of him, and went over to you. He had a knife to your throat, and he was gonna kill you," Luke said, looking at his cousin. "I saw his gun a few feet away, so when he looked down, I grabbed the gun, and shot. I honestly didn't know who or where the bullet hit, but I didn't see either of you move. Then, I checked Floyd's pulse, and I didn't find one. So, I knew he was dead…I just, didn't know if you were or not."

"But I'm not. I'm alive, and I'll be good as new in a few weeks or so. Now, you have nothin' to worry 'bout!" Bo told him, excitedly.

They both laughed. "Yeah, I guess so!" Luke said. They were both quiet again. "I guess we should be getting' to bed, 'fore Uncle Jesse comes in!" he said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Bo agreed, smiling and laughing. He settled down in his bed, and turned towards the window, away from his cousin. "Luke?" he asked.

"Yeah," came a mumbled replied.

"Thanks for saving my life…again," Bo said to the man who he considered as his older brother for his whole life.

Luke smiled, and said, "Any time, Bo. Any time," he added, softly.

A few minutes later, they were both in their beds, drifting to sleep. _'It's good to be home again…with everyone home,'_ thought Luke, looking at his sleeping cousin. Finally, everyone in the house were sleeping, and it was the first peaceful sleep they all had in over a week!

**THE END!!**


End file.
